


Supergirl, take your shirt off...

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Office Sex, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: Cat Grant takes matters into her own hands...





	1. Chapter 1

Supergirl, take your shirt off…

 

 

Kara was about to leave, totally done with her work and eager to get home to a long night and a premiere to a new season of Homeland, and Alex. Her sister and Netflix. Kara was happy with that. It was normal, and with Kara accustomed to being Supergirl, and wearing her suit underneath her day to day outfits, it was nice to have at least one day a week where Kara could be… herself. Where Kara could be Supergirl without the heroics.

 

Kara loved being Supergirl, it was an amazing thing, but she loved being Supergirl when she didn’t have to hide it, and that was rare. So Kara looked forward to Double Cheese Pizza and Cookie Dough ice cream and Homeland, and being Supergirl. At ease. Happy.

 

Kara was about to grab her bag off her desk and leave when Cat called her into her office.

 

“Yes, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, finding Cat out on her balcony, sipping at her bourbon. As usual.

 

“Join me, Keira. It’s so beautiful out here.”

 

“Uh… was there something you needed, Ms. Grant?”

 

“Mmm, yes, actually.”

 

Kara glanced around her for a second and then walked out onto the white tile balcony, up to Cat at the railing. Kara gave Cat a friendly smile, and took in the city buzzing below them. It was beautiful. This city never slept, and from here, surrounded by amazing lights and colors, Kara felt on top of the world, quite literally, with Catco being one of the highest buildings in National City.

 

“What was it you needed, Ms. Grant?” Kara asked sweetly, leaning against the railing casually, her gaze on Cat, focusing on those gorgeous green brown eyes. 

 

“I just really needed to confirm something. See… you and I are something different. You might be my assistant, yes, but you are more than that. You are something above all that.”

 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara asked, confusion written over her features.

 

“Oh please, we’re out of the office, Keira. Work hours are passed, and since you always stay late, they’re over for me, though I never truly stop working. When we’re out of office, you may call me Cat.”

 

“Um… I don’t… it’s not very…”

 

“Cat. That’s a rule. When we’re out of office, you call me Cat.”

 

“Cat…”

 

“That’s so much better. Isn’t it?” Cat said, then stalked closer to her assistant, her hands coming to Kara’s shoulders. 

 

Kara had a moment of fear, fear of Cat feeling her suit beneath her blouse, the bunched up cape, and fear of Cat doing something so unexpected. Would Cat really want to… with her?

 

And Cat did. Cat leaned in, slowly and with her purpose as always, and reached up to place her lips over Kara’s. 

 

The connection of Cat’s lips on hers made Kara blush and still completely, breath held tight while Cat’s fingers snuck behind her neck to hold her close. Kara was almost so surprised she couldn’t move, frozen stock still as her boss finally kissed her the way Kara had dreamed about for so long. 

 

Cat’s lips moved over hers, keeping her close by the nape of her neck, and Kara could only respond. All she wanted to do was respond. So she did. Who the hell cared now? Kara kissed back, a little whimper escaping her when Cat pulled her head closer so she could reach her better. 

 

Kara barely registered Cat’s hand over her back as she kissed her boss back, all her attention on the kiss she’d never dreamed would actually happen. But it was happening. And it was fucking amazing. 

 

Kara downright moaned when Cat softly bit her lip, teasing her, and didn’t feel Cat’s fingers as they came to her blouse and the buttons at her chest. 

 

“Cat?” Kara asked, breaking the kiss hastily when Cat began undoing the buttons and tried to stop her. “Cat… don’t…”

 

Cat ignored her and slipped open the pale blue buttons, knowing full well Kara wouldn’t hurt her. She cared too much. Just like Cat knew Kara cared about her secrets, Cat knew Kara similarly cared for her. Really, Kara was a very bad liar, and so, after a few well versed questions, Cat all too easily knew Kara’s hidden feelings. Safe to say Cat was pleased. Just like she was now, discovering a very beautiful suit beneath a very plain baby blue blouse.

 

Cat let her gaze comb over Kara’s face as she slipped open the buttons, revealing little by little, that stunning S gracing her chest. Crest of El. House of El. Damn. Supergirl. Super, indeed. 

 

“I just needed the confirmation. That’s all.” Cat said as she let her gaze roam from Kara’s face and those beautiful blue eyes and down to the bright red S on her chest. “Does it really mean Super?”

 

“Cat… I…”

 

“It’s all right. I won’t out you.”

 

“You… you won’t?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Supergirl. Let’s go home.”

 

“Home?”

 

“All for the single words, hmm? I swear baby, I’m make sure that all you’ll be doing tonight is moaning.”

 

“Oh…” Kara said with a grin, unable to keep a slight smile as Cat took her fingers and made Kara follow her.

 

“That’s right.”


	2. supergirl, take your shirt off, pt,2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses and a little more...

Supergirl, take your shirt off... part 2  
supergirl-superpower, you're very welcome, thanks for pushing me to write this... you're awesome!

 

okay for anyone reading this, read part one, Supergirl, take your shirt off, first, if you have not done so yet. This is not a stand alone, they are meant to go together. Thank you. -superkara  
Also, rated E, Cat/Kara (supergirl), F/F

"Come on Supergirl, take your shirt off." Cat whispered once they were safely inside the office, the glass walls the only thing separating them from whoever might be outside. Not that anybody was, it was late, and everyone except Kara usually went home around 5. Only the cleaning staff and the occasional security guard wandered past after 7. And Cat. Cat had been known to repeatedly return around midnight for forgotten files and random messes.  
"Cat... here? I... really?" Kara whispered, looking around nervously, clutching her blouse to her chest.  
"Yes, Kara. That's an order." Cat said softly, stepping up to Kara to reclaim her mouth in a second searing kiss. Just as bold as the first. Except this time, Kara didn't pause in surprise at it. Kara just kissed back.  
Cat gently eased the crumpled blouse from between Kara's nervous fingers and eased the fabric off her shoulders, baring the gorgeous supersuit beneath to the office and the lone lamp on Cat's desk. There was moonlight streaming into the office from a thin crescent on the sky, and Cat smiled at her beautiful Kara when she broke the kiss and stepped back to untuck the blouse from burgundy slacks and simple black belt. Kara was stunning like this. The low light from the lamp bathed her left side in a pale gold, and made her suit shimmer in dark blue, while the moonlight on her other side caused it to go silver.  
"Cat... I... you want to do this, here?" Kara had no doubt where this was leading. Just because she had no experience, didn't mean she didn't know where this was going. But despite Cat's natural power, and outward way of expressing herself, Kara hadn't expected Cat to be so... kinky when it came to such intimate things. So... she wanted to do this in her office?  
"No, I don't. I'm not one to usually have sex in my office, with a girl or otherwise, but you look so pretty right now, in the moonlight like this, well here is probably better than the car, or my penthouse, with Carter somewhere in the house. We don't have to if you don't want to, you know that. But please know, I want you Kara. Supergirl has seduced me, and I don't know how many times I can see you around my office before I'll do something reckless in front of others. I won't push you, you can always say no, but now you know how I feel."  
"I..."Kara stopped herself, unsure of what to say. Cat wanted her so much she was willing to risk getting caught, because she wasn't sure if she could handle not having her right then and there. That alone was enough to send a thrill of desire straight through Kara. Kara knew she had a thrill for such things, voyeurism, even if not on an extreme level. Kryptonians were way more accepting of such standards, and it was far more easily acceptable to do such things, even though there were rules for everything, even on Krypton. Kara hadn't been old enough to get the education yet, but you learned things as a child, and with rules being more lenient, so was what you learned. "I don't want to say no. I don't think I can."  
"You can if you want to, Kara. I'm not going to push you to do anything. But I do have a streak for such things in me, and I'm not sure about you Kryptonians, but this... wait," Cat stopped as she eased Kara back on the couch, her hands immediately on Kara's suit as the hero relaxed into the supersoft cushions. "Does this mean I'll be intimate with an alien?"  
"Would that stop you?" Kara asked in a small voice, one perfect eyebrow raised.   
Cat smiled and leaned in to kiss Kara again, just softly brushing her lips across Kara's, a mere tease for what would surely come now that Kara was for once pinned down. This rarely happened to such a girl, cat was sure. "I've always had a soft spot for the extraterrestrial, Kara."  
"Extraterrestrial? I don't think anyone has ever called me that before." Kara half laughed, her hands coming to the older woman's hips as Cat pushed at Kara's slacks, revealing the folded, bunched up red skirt beneath. Kara laughed and floated up to make it easier for Cat to get the pants off her, and Cat laughed back at her.   
"Oh, Supergirl. You're something else." Cat smiled as Kara nestled back into the cushions now that Cat had effectively pulled her slacks off her legs, and was surprised to find no red boots.  
"Can't hide those."   
Cat nodded and smiled, moving in to kiss Kara's neck as her hands slipped under Kara's super short red skirt, still bunched up from her slacks, and immediately slipped her fingers in between Kara's thighs, finding a lacy thong, already nearly soaked through. Mmm. Oh yes, Supergirl was definitely something special.  
"If you want, now that you're secret is out to me, beautiful girl, I'll let you wear the boots to work, assuming you wear them beneath the slacks. Shouldn't be too hard, considering you manage to make every day clothes hide a fucking supersuit as beautiful as this." Cat said softly into Kara's ear even as she slipped fingers beneath Kara's little thong and smiled, happy to find Kara more than wet and ready. This girl was a tune fork on constant vibrate, lightning in a bottle. Cat wanted nothing more than to let the lightning run free for her, and when Cat simultaneously pushed two fingers deep into Kara's wet heat and gently bit at the girl's earlobe, teasing the tiny gold stud in her ear with her teeth, Kara nearly came undone, much to cat's pleasure.  
"That's right. Let go, Supergirl." Cat purred as Kara's hips shot off the couch at Cat's intrusion, her head falling back onto the edge of the sofa. Kara whimpered when Cat only took the move as encouragement as slipped her thumb beneath Kara's thong and pressed it against her clit, rubbing quickly.  
"Cat." Kara said quickly, almost in warning, before letting a moan escape her as Cat's fingers hit something deep inside her that was normally left untouched. Something even Kara didn't know could be touched so wonderfully.  
"Let go for me, my Supergirl. Come on." Cat purred, continuing her touches as she spoke, nipping at Kara's ear. Those tiny studs. They were the reason that Cat had known the truth from the start. Kara went to great lengths to cover up her identity, and succeeded quite well at it among normal people. But Cat was a journalist. Journalists were like detectives. They uncovered the deepest truths in the tiniest things, and Cat knew that Kara wore these studs and so did Supergirl. no mere coincidence, no. That was the first thing she'd seen that had given Kara away. it was still one of the best. And those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. Another dead giveaway.  
"I... I can't, Cat. I can't let go." Kara said softly when Cat stopped to lean back at smile at her. Kara shook her head softly, making her golden hair fan out over the sofa. "I... it's not a good idea."  
"Why not? I want you to be happy through this, not fighting to hold back. I want you to fall apart beneath me, not fight to keep that from happening."  
"I need to fight it."  
"Why, beautiful?"  
"I... I don't want to hurt you."  
"You won't." Cat said softly, her fingers still working beneath Kara's skirt softly. And Kara was responding, her hips trying to get closer to Cat's touch, lifting to meet Cat's fingers. "You won't hurt me."  
"I already did once. I can't hurt you again. I've hurt a lot of people when I lost control. I don't want to be the cause of anymore pain."


	3. supergirl, take your shirt off, pt, 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fun part

Supergirl, take your shirt off, pt, 3  
It's a good idea to read parts 1 and 2 first. This is not a stand alone, they are meant to be one piece. Thank you. -superkara  
I know this part took an eternity to write, especially for a thousand words, but I wanted it to be sweet yet intense, and I hope I've done just that. I am intending a part 4, and even 5. Any ideas, drop me a message. Anyways, this is for you supergirl-superpower, you're simply awesome and inspired this fully.  
I hope you like the ride...

"How on earth can you be so soft and perfect and still be bulletproof?" Cat asked, raking her fingertips over Kara's skin, underneath her suit.  
"I'm not from this earth, remember?" Kara teased, slightly breathless.  
"Very funny, Danvers. But I'm being serious." Cat snarked, teasing the young hero, gently pushing Kara back down onto the couch, making the younger woman smirk.   
"Don't like it when I show off?" Kara asked, teasing her strength against Cat's hips with her fingers.  
Cat shook her head no with a smile, making dark blonde curls spread out over the cream cushions. "I love it. But all I want right now is you, beneath me, while I give you the strongest orgasm you've ever had in your young life." Cat nuzzled Kara's nose with her own as she spoke the words, then leaned in softly and kissed the hero, melding her lips to Kara's. Cat sensed Kara relax into the kiss fully, relaxing her grip and feeling Kara move, feeling her hands roam and settle lower, teasing the hem of Cat's pencil skirt. Hands slow and nervous, but full of hidden power. Power Cat had no doubt Kara could use to great advantage. This girl was so perfect, a wonderfully odd combination of strong muscle and perfect, soft silky skin. Cat could get into this, come to crave it. In fact, she already did crave it. She needed to know Kara, and what lay hidden beneath all this lycra.  
Being a journalist came with curiosity. You couldn't be a journalist without being curious. So it was safe to assume to that Cat should be curious about Kara. About Supergirl. About Kryptonians and how aliens were different, or could be different. It had crossed Cat's mind that Kara could, in fact, be very different under all that lycra. But something told Cat that Kara was oh so much more than a pretty face. So when Kara slipped her hand. finally, beneath Kara's pretty short red skirt, she was pleased to find Kara all too familiar.  
But as she slipped a finger beneath Kara's tiny blue panties, she was stunned at just how wet Kara truly was. How ready. And apparently, insanely sensitive. Kara's hips instantly shot off the sofa, slamming forcefully against Cat's own, and the young hero let out a short, loud whimper, strangled and filled with feeling.  
"Holy fuck, Kara." Cat said gently, easing Kara down with her other hand before bringing her fingers back to Kara's sensitive skin, this time over the cotton of her panties. Even with the slightest touch, Kara whimpered and tightened her grip on the couch.  
"You didn't tell me you're this sensitive. Kara, this is insane. How am I supposed to get you off if I can't even touch you properly?"  
"You're doing wonders for me already." Kara whispered as Cat gently eased a finger past the tiny patch of cotton and barely inside her.   
Cat bit her lip at Kara's wetness, at her heat. "Jesus, Kara Danvers."  
"Zor-El."  
"What?" Cat asked off a half laugh, wondering if that was some sort of Kryptonian curse.  
"That's my real last name. Zor-El doesn't really fit into earth names so I had to adapt."   
"Well, Kara Zor-El, how do you feel?"  
For a moment Kara was silent, just feeling, and Cat just watched, barely skimming a single finger along her, laughing when Kara moved her hips closer, then shied away a second later. Even she wasn't sure of what she needed. Cat leaned over her and pushed their bodies flush together, and smiled against Kara's lips when she heard the young hero gasp excitedly.  
"That's right, Kara. Fell me inside you."  
"I... Cat..."  
"You have to let go, Kara. You need to be able to trust me as well as vice versa, where I trust you."  
"I... I do. I don't want to hurt you." Kara stammered again, looking anywhere but at Cat.  
"You won't."  
"I might." Kara countered, meeting beautiful green eyes with her own blue ones.  
"You won't." Cat assured, adding another finger and slowly pushing inside of Kara, smiling when Kara whimpered and hid her face in Cat's shoulder, whimpering incessant little things Cat couldn't understand.  
"Is this too much?" Cat asked softly, keeping one hand tangled in Kara's beautiful hair, hugging the girl close.   
Kara nodded, moaning and kicking her legs a bit.  
"Do you want me to stop?" Cat asked, ready to ease up her touch.  
Kara shook her head and tightened her grip on Cat's shoulder.   
Cat smiled and increased her pace a little bit, teasing her thumb up against Kara's clit, laughing at this girl and her beautiful heart. Cat felt treasured to be able to hold Kara so close, for as long as she could.  
"Mmm..." Kara moaned, tensing against Cat, fingers tightening their pressure on Cat's shoulders.  
"You okay?" Cat asked again, repeating her motions and grinning when Kara moaned again, her legs coming up on either side of Cat's hips in effort to get closer. "I'll take that as a yes." Cat chuckled, speeding up her pace yet again.  
\---------------------------------  
For about ten minutes, Cat continued to gently ease Kara into the sensations, and now she could tell Kara was close. Very close.  
"You're getting there now, aren't you?" Cat had to ask, knowing the answer already if Kara's incessant whimpering was any indication.  
The girl simply nodded, murmuring something Cat couldn't understand, and then whimpered loudly when she felt Cat push two fingers deep inside her, stretching her open.  
"Cat..." Kara moaned, her grip on Cat's shoulders growing painful.  
Cat added another finger and Kara basically came undone beneath her, whispering something entirely unintelligible and shaking uncontrollably.  
Cat watched Kara grasp at the perfectly pressed material of the sofa beneath her hips, and smirked when she saw Kara's short but strong nails break through the material and rip it open. Only supergirl.  
"Cat... I..."  
"It's okay, I've got you. Let go." Cat pleaded. By this point, Cat had pushed Kara's skirt out of the way, and she smiled at the sight of this gorgeous girl. Such a hero, so easily and beautifully taken apart.  
"Cat..."  
"Even superheroes fall, Kara Zor-El. Let go for me, I've got you." Cat whispered, and pulled Kara roughly against her, settling one hand firmly on Kara's hip and gave Kara's clit a quick sharp pinch. It was enough to send the girl over.  
The next thing Cat saw was the most beautiful sight of her life. Kara came undone beneath her, a loud strangled scream escaping her as she shook, the sofa going to ruins beneath the young hero as Kara ripped through it with her nails.   
Cat held the young hero tightly, kissing her forehead gently while Kara rode out what was clearly a very strong orgasm.  
It didn't take long for Kara to fully destroy the sofa, and only then start coming back from her high, from whatever universe she'd just been in. Cat smiled at the ringing in her ears, and the shreds of foam and fabric lying everywhere, and the girl that for the past 30 seconds had been moaning some Kryptonian phrases and screaming. Cat couldn't be more pleased that she'd managed to reduce Kara to such a whimpering, beautiful mess. When kara finally fell slack against the sofa, smiling nd giggling, Cat grinned and traced her fingers over Kara's body, feeling the telltale racing heartbeat beneath soft lycra.   
"Holy Rao..." Kara whispered, and Cat couldn't help but laugh. "Fuck, Cat. That was..." Kara shook her head in disbelief.  
"Beautiful." Cat finished, hugging Kara close to her.  
"I broke the sofa." Kara muttered idly, lifting a handful of shredded foam cushion.  
"I meant to refurbish anyways." Cat joked. "I want to see you do that again, super-girl." Cat said, emphasizing the word.  
"You first." Kara smirked.  
"Deal. But I have been thinking about a new bed. Think you can help me out with that, Supergirl?"  
"This sounds like a job for Supergirl." Kara said, feighning total authority, then laughed as Cat dragged her off the sofa and out of the mess she'd created, and out of the office, smiling as she pulled a very happy Kara behind her.


End file.
